TC 8: Chasseur
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: What happens when a Dr. Creep joins the SGC, and a man from Tegan's past shows up?
1. Chapter 1

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Chasseur 1**

Sam and Tegan were walking down the hall talking about how well Janet was doing since returning to work full time a week ago, when a warm body walked right into her. Tegan growled audibly as she looked up to see the blue eyed, raven haired man bend down to retrieve his papers that were scattered all over the floor. She was relieved it wasn't an out ranking officer. His attire, a white dress shirt, boring black tie, black dress pants, loafers and a lab coat, piqued her curiosity. He stood straightening his horn-rimmed glasses. "I'm sorry, Dr. Kiser."

"Do I know you?" She certainly didn't recognize him. She was positive one would not forget his stark blue eyes which contrasted eerily with his pale white skin.

"We haven't officially met." He juggled his now loose papers and held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Jeffery Sampson."

Tegan smiled politely and nodded to the navy embroidered name on his lab coat.

"Of course." He pretended to blush. "I've been to all your lectures."

"Ah." She didn't really know what else to say as Sam quietly excused herself.

"I – today's my first day here." He explained. "Hopefully we'll be working together."

"Medical doctor?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid we won't be seeing much of each other." She watched the disappointment play across his features, while fighting the fairly revolting feeling in her stomach. She didn't remember getting a memo on this guy. "I mainly do research when I'm actually here. Which reminds me…"

"Have a nice day Dr. Kiser." He brushed past her and continued on his way to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Tegan?"<p>

"Yes?" She turned to the unfamiliar voice.

"I'm…"

"Dr. Sampson." She smiled civilly, even as his baleful blue eyes traveled the length of her body. "We met the other week."

"Month," He corrected and ran a nervous hand through his raven hair. "Last month."

"Right, of course." Tegan looked at her watch wondering whatever had possessed Janet to hire him. She had her suspicions he'd been forced on her from somewhere higher up the chain than even General Hammond, but she had no proof.

"I was wondering if you were busy this evening?"  
>"Actually," a shudder of relief surged through her, "I've got plans with Dr. Fraiser and my team tonight."<p>

"There's this great seafood restaurant, I thought maybe we could go sometime."

"I don't eat." 'We?' She thought. Did he think they were a couple?

"You don't eat?" He gave her an incredulous grin.

"Did I say that?" Again she looked at her watch and thought he should take the hint already. "I meant I don't eat seafood."

"Well, we'll have to find something you do eat then." He smiled and wished her good day.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me ma'am," A deep male voice drew her attention as she felt the familiar warmth of his touch on her shoulder. "I'm looking for…"<p>

"Greg!" Tegan's voice lit up as she turned to him and he stepped in closer. She quickly composed herself for introductions. "This is Dr. Raynes; he's a well known neurosurgeon. I consulted him on your case."

Janet nodded she'd heard the name before.

"This is Dr. Janet Frasier, she's…"

"A world renowned virologist." His crystal blue eyes sparkled, and when he smiled he had an adorable dimple in his left check.

Janet blushed politely. "I wouldn't say world renowned."

"I was going to say chief medical officer." Tegan grinned like a little girl who just found a pony in her backyard.

"Sorry," Greg apologized to her even as he shook Janet's hand firmly.

"And this," Tegan turned to Sam. "Is Major Samantha Carter, astrophysicist."

"It's just Sam." She shook his hand while glancing between him and Tegan. She wondered why she hadn't heard more about this gorgeous hunk of 'yum.'

"This is Dr. Daniel Jackson," She fell short not sure how to explain an archeologist at NORAD.

"Civilian contract." Daniel reached for his beer ignoring the offered hand.

"And Murray," She introduced Teal'c using his human code name.

"I am also civilian contract." Teal'c politely shook the doctor's outstretched hand.

"And this is my commanding officer, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Full bird?" Greg inquired.

"Yes."

"Impressive crew." Greg glanced around the table before his eyes landed on Tegan again.

"What are you doing in town?"

"I came to see you." His smile broadened deepening his dimple.

A crimson flush crept up Tegan's chest and neck before completely engulfing her face.

"Actually," He loved it when she blushed, "I'm here for a medical conference and thought I'd look you up."

"How'd you know to check for her here?" Janet raised a suspicious eyebrow, her question gathering Jack's full attention.

Greg continued to smile even under the scrutiny. "I was on the way back to my hotel and saw her Ducati parked out front. I'm staying at the Marriott."

Janet bit her tongue rather than ask anymore questions.

"Do you want to-?"

"Grab a drink?" Jack interrupted for Janet, this guy couldn't be as perfect as he seemed. "She doesn't drink."

"I was going to ask if she wanted to grab a bite to eat." Greg shifted his weight feeling the heat of interrogation.

Tegan glanced around the table wondering just what had gotten into them.

Daniel glanced at his watch, "It's nine-thirty."

"I guess it is kind of late…"

"For dinner." Tegan finished for him as she stood up. "There's a great little donut shop two blocks from your hotel."

"Now that you're standing do I get a hug?"

"Did you have to ask?" Tegan stepped around her chair and into his awaiting arms, inhaling deeply the scent that was uniquely Greg's. It took everything she had not to melt right there.

"Damn he's hot," Sam fanned herself when Tegan and her companion had exited the bar.

"Do you think they're an item?" Daniel sat his beer bottle down.

"If not, I'll bite." Sam was still fanning herself.

"Really?" Jack looked at her like he'd never imagined Sam being attracted to anything but science before.

The next morning Janet walked into the exam room and tossed Tegan's chart on the counter, causing Shadow to raise his head from his spot on the floor. "Late night?"

Tegan's brow furrowed in confusion, the greeting was cold even for Janet on her worst day. "What, no hello?"

"Nope," Janet pulled her stethoscope from her lab coat pocket. "Is there anything I need to know?"

"Are you asking as my friend or my doctor?"

"He came to town specifically looking for you."

"He came to town for a medical conference," Tegan refreshed her memory.

"I saw the way he looked at you." Janet put her stethoscope in her ears and proceeded to listen to Tegan's chest. She listened intently for several minutes before pulling away. "I want to do an EKG."

"He's my friend." Tegan waited until Janet removed the earpieces. "And there's nothing wrong with my heart."

"I heard a pause." She refrained from reminding Tegan that her body didn't always react the way it should. She pulled out her penlight and pointed to the light switch on the far wall. "What time did you get in?"

"What are you, my mother?" Tegan squinted as Janet shone the light in her eyes.

"I'm trying to determine if you're sleep deprived, and if you should jump."

"And that's why you're doing an EKG, to try and keep me from jumping."

"I should be offended," Janet stepped back.

"And I shouldn't be?" Tegan's voice strained, "You all but come out accuse me of sleeping with him. Like you're…"

Janet waited a minute for her to continue. "Like I'm what?"

"Like you're jealous."

"I'm your doctor. I need to know these things."

"You're also my friend, one who should know me better than that." She slid off the table. "And as my doctor, and my friend, you should trust me to tell you."

"I still need to get that EKG." Janet stood between her and the door.

Shadow saw where this was going and stayed put.

"You're grasping at straws."

"I heard a pause."

"Fine." Tegan hopped back on the exam table.

Janet stepped out of the room and a few minutes later Julie wheeled in the EKG machine.

"I thought Janet was going to do it."

"Dr. Fraiser thought it was best if I did it." Julie briefly wondered what was going on, but knew if Tegan was grounded from her upcoming mission heads would roll. "I need you to lay back Major."

"Yeah." She refrained from reminding Julie she'd been to medical school.

Before Julie could finish removing the leads, Tegan sat up and pulled the print out from the machine. "Great!"

"Major?" Julie held out her hand.

"You can tell Dr. Fraiser if she wants the results she can come get them herself."

"Well?" Janet walked back in slightly more irritated than she had been.

"It wasn't a pause." Tegan held the printout up. "Technically it was just a skipped beat."

Janet plucked the paper from Tegan's grasp. She glanced over the EKG, "And just how often is it happening?"

"Like I know." Tegan studied Janet's expression. "Everyone has the occasional…"

"Occasional yes, but you're not everyone."

"You're not going to keep me from jumping for that."

"I…" Janet's voice was drowned out by the klaxons.

"SG1 to the gate command room, SG1 to the gate command room."

"That's me." Tegan hopped off the table and ran out the door.

"I wasn't finished." Janet scurried after her with Shadow following at a safe distance.

"Hey Tiki," Jack greeted as she entered the command room. "How was the date last night?"

"It was dessert and a conversation." She watched Sam's attention avert to her answer and wondered why everyone was making such a big deal over it.

"It's going to be a date tomorrow night, assuming we're back in time."

"Assuming you even get to go," Janet grumbled as General Hammond entered the room.

"The mission is scrapped," Jack announced.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked before anyone else could.

"Carter?"

"We just sent a MALP back through and the volcano that was restless last week is about to erupt. With all the ash and volcanic gases the atmosphere is unstable."

"Colonel O'Neill's right." General Hammond glanced around. "The mission is cancelled. You're all dismissed."

"You heard the man campers." Jack smiled briefly.

"Major Kiser," Janet called after the retreating redhead. "We weren't finished."

"I'm heading back now." Tegan tossed over her shoulder, leaving Janet to wonder if it had been her original intent or not.

"Look I don't see the need to stay for twenty four hour observation." Tegan stood in the middle of the infirmary with her hands on her hips.

"You can either cooperate, or you forget getting out in time for your date tomorrow night."

"You are jealous."

"I'm speaking as your doctor,

"Jeal-ous." She folded her arms across her chest. "At least let me grab my laptop from my lab."

"Fine."

"Seriously?" Tegan was waiting for the catch.

"I don't see what harm it will do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Chasseur 2**

"Why'd you hire him?" Tegan kept her voice low the next afternoon as she nodded toward Dr. Sampson.

Janet didn't even have to turn around to know who she was referring to. "I didn't, and I'm moving him to night shift as soon as I can, but right now my hands are tied."

"We don't need two doctors on night shift."

"That's why my hands are tied." Janet reached up and turned the monitor off. "You're free to go, just take it easy tonight."

"I told you, you're jealous." She teased lightly.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"See," Tegan got serious, "this is why I don't tell people about my past. Besides I'm a big girl."

"In that case, have fun."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Right after their waiter had left with their drink orders Tegan's purse began to ring. She pulled the offending phone from her clutch purse. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."<p>

Greg nodded. He'd done the same thing too many times to count.

"Kiser." She listened intently to the other side. "I'm ten minutes from base. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Greg watched as she disconnected the phone. "Raincheck?"

"I'm sorry. There's been a medical emergency on base. Evidently I'm the only doctor available." She thought it was strange and wondered briefly if Janet was behind the whole thing.

"I understand, we can pick up where we left off." He stood and gave her a hug and quick kiss on her cheek, before she ran out the door.

She'd insisted they meet at the restaurant just in case she got called back to base, but to be honest she'd expected the call to be for SG1 to return to base and not a medical call.

* * *

><p>"What's the emergency?" Tegan stormed through the double doors of the infirmary her heels clicking on the cement floor.<p>

"Wow." Marcus exclaimed under his breath as he took in the one shouldered yellow chiffon dress that accentuated her figure flawlessly. The draping over-the-shoulder shawl fluttered gracefully behind her, along with the flowing skirt that stopped at mid knee, leaving a sleek trail of muscle and sheer pantyhose down to matching yellow heels. "Dr. Fraiser was working in med lab four…"

"When I lost consciousness," Janet interrupted drawing Tegan's gaze. "I told him not to page anyone."

"Who's on call?" She directed her question to Marcus.

"Dr. Fraiser is." He turned to the rather sheepish looking Janet.

"Wagner called in." Janet attempted to explain the situation.

"You were the third person I called." He checked out Tegan's attire once more. "Looks like I interrupted something hot."

"I was in the middle of a date." She made no apologies for her outfit or her tone.

"Lucky bastard," Marcus muttered. "I really thought she should be checked out. I know how you doctor types can be."

"You better hope I never have to do your physical," Tegan cautioned.

"Oh, I'm always up for a little S and M," he winked.

Tegan ignored the comment and reached over to pull his stethoscope from around his neck. "I've got it from here."

"Yes ma'am."

"So?" Tegan turned her full attention to Janet. "What happened, and why were you in lab four?"

Janet watched as Tegan reviewed the EKG Marcus had run. "Things were slow and I decided to clean up stuff in the labs. I basically was wiping down the counters, when I finished med lab three I thought I'd do the same in your lab. I grabbed some bleach and a bottle of sterile water, and the next thing I know Marcus is standing over me."

"Are you sure it was sterile water?"

"I certainly didn't mix ammonia and bleach."

"Mmm hmm." Tegan situated the earpieces in her ears before pressing the bell of the stethoscope to Janet's chest. "Deep breath."

Janet inhaled sharply and stopped abruptly.

"Burns?"

"Like fire," she coughed.

"Marcus." Tegan pulled the stethoscope from her ears as she turned around. "I need PA and lateral chest films on Dr. Fraiser."

"Yes doctor."

"Tegan?"

She turned to look at Janet.

"I'm really sorry about your date."

"Scale of one to ten."

"Fifteen."

"I meant the pain in your chest." Tegan cleared her throat.

"Oh," Janet blushed. "Two maybe a three."

"Your chariot has arrived." Tegan pointed to the wheelchair Marcus had returned with. "Give her fifty of Demerol IM."

"I don't need it."

"It's not up for debate." Tegan turned to Marcus. "If I'm not in Dr. Fraiser's office page me when her x-rays are ready."

"Yes ma'am."

After she finished with her x-rays Janet stood quietly in the doorway to her office where Tegan sat at her desk on the phone. "I'd love to Greg, but I'm going to be here for a while and – When's your flight? – I'm really sorry, maybe we can get together if you come through this way again. – No, I'm not blowing you off."

Tegan looked up to see Janet standing there and waved her to the couch. "I know you do. – Look Greg, I've got to go. – Bye."

"I'm fine." Janet spoke as soon as the phone was back in its cradle. "It's not too late to go back out."

"I can't leave a drugged doctor running the evening shift." Tegan had already changed out of her dress and back into a uniform for practicality. "Someone replaced the sterile water in my lab with clear ammonia."

"Why would some one do that?"

Tegan shook her head. "I don't know. Your chest x-rays look clear, and if my math is right, the concentration was only about 40 parts per million. I'm surprised you're feeling as well as you are though. You refused the Demerol didn't you?"

"No, and I've got the bruise to prove it." She didn't bother divulging she'd only gotten twenty-five mg instead of the fifty Tegan had ordered.

"Let me see."

Janet rested her head back on the couch. "You changed."

"It wasn't really appropriate to work in, besides it was bothering Marcus' concentration." She didn't bother to tell her it had been a gift from Greg. He'd picked it out knowing yellow was her favorite color so how could she not wear it? Besides guys had no sense of color, at least not the ones that dated women.

"Oh, I don't think he had any problems concentrating." Janet smiled at the memory of the dress, the way it had emphasized all of Tegan's sleek elegant features. "You looked really wonderful in it, but it was probably smart to change before someone slipped in drool and really got hurt"

"I want you to take tomorrow off." Tegan changed the subject. "I'll cover day shift for you."

"I'm fine."

"You're probably not going to be feeling so fine once that Demerol wears off. I'm going to get you some Vicodin for tomorrow and I want you to stay home. Please don't make me find someone to make it an order."

"Fine," Janet yawned. "You need to find out who's been tampering in your lab."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Kiser," Jack called out as he entered the infirmary.<p>

"Over here Colonel."

"Oh, there you are." He smiled. "Carter and I have combed through the last two weeks of surveillance to your lab and we haven't found anyone out side of the usual round of suspects in your lab. And aside from Janet going in there last night, no one has been in there when you weren't there."

Tegan's brow furrowed. She didn't think Janet would go through such lengths to interrupt her date with Greg, but she'd watched the footage from last night to be sure the sterile water was actually in her lab and not something Janet picked up from somewhere else. It was a little unnerving. She'd seen Janet remove thin plastic seal before breaking the sealed cap open. She'd inspected the bottle for other signs of tampering and there were none. As a last resort she found two other bottles of sterile water from the same lot and tested them, they were pure H2O and nothing more. "I don't know sir."

"Just for your own piece of mind, in the last two weeks you didn't even go near the sterile water supply in your lab."

"Sir?"

"Well, alien viruses and all the weird stuff we encounter. I just thought you'd like to know. Not that we suspected you or anything."

"No?"

"Kiser, I trust you with my life. Doc does too." He smiled lightly trying to imagine the right shade of yellow.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Kiser." He opted not to tell her that he and Sam had walked in to find the security officers replaying the footage of her entering the base in her dress from the night before. Or that he had to remind them they couldn't copy or sell any of the surveillance footage. Then he ordered them to show him all the footage they had of her in 'the dress.' He'd been surprised when Sam didn't object, and even more surprised at how good she looked in black and white.

"Uh huh." Tegan didn't believe him for a second.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Sam stood in the doorway to Janet's office that afternoon a sly smile pulling at her lips. She tried not to imagine the dress, although she'd seen it hanging in Tegan's quarters as she was coming out that morning. "I finished going through the footage from the lab for the last six weeks, and didn't find any suspicious activity."<p>

Six weeks took it back to around when Janet had returned to work after her accident. It also covered the time Dr. Sampson had been on base, which for some reason had been Tegan's first suspicion; although he wouldn't have known about Janet being the one to have mixed the two agents together when he called in with a migraine that morning. "Thanks Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Chasseur 3**

(for those hard core SG1ers yes I am aware SG1 typically carries P90s which I've never really understood since MP5s are more common in battle. But remember this is AU… and my muse gets what my muse wants.)

"Kiser," Jack stuck his head into her lab. "Let's go grab your MP5, we're heading to the range."

"We?" She flipped the microscope off. It had been a week since her 'almost' date with Greg, and they hadn't had a single mission. She could tell Jack was getting bored.

"Daniel has to do his proficiencies."

"I did mine last month, scored a hundred percent."

"Yeah but I didn't get to watch."

"How come Sam gets out of it?"

"Because she asked me to come to her proficiency testing."

Tegan rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you were so…"

"So what?"

"Controlling for lack of a better word." She'd wanted to say anal as she threw her lab coat over the back of her chair. "I mean, I didn't hear you complaining when I shot that Jaffa last week."

"If you don't want to do it, just say so." He rubbed his forehead.

"It wasn't an order?"

"No, it was an invitation." He smiled.

"In that case," She looked around the lab before grabbing her field jacket.

When they stepped into the elevator Jack asked; "Do you always have to give me such a hard time?"

Tegan shrugged. "I don't mind polishing up on my skills."

"I've seen the firing range log sheet, you're a little excessive."

She blushed lightly. "Every other week isn't excessive."

Daniel complained the whole way from the armory to the range. He hated having to carry a gun in the field, even though it did come in handy from time to time.

After emptying her entire clip from her service glock into the target she grabbed her MP5. Pressing the butt of it into her shoulder she lined up her sights. Jack turned to look at her just as she pulled the trigger, the gun fired and recoiled, the retractable butt retracting with the kickback and knocking her off balance. She managed to regain her footing as she cried out.

"You okay?" Jack removed his ear protection as Tegan slung hers to the ground hard enough it bounced back up three feet spraying dust into the air.

"Yeah." She brushed off his concern as he held out his hand for the weapon.

"Did you lock the arm?" He looked over the weapon.

"Yes sir." She rubbed her shoulder lightly. "I was just out here yesterday with it, and it was fine."

"Someone's tampered with your weapon."

"Why would they do that?" Daniel looked over Tegan's shoulder.

"More importantly, who would do it?" She posed. Currently she was more concerned with whom than why.

"I think you should get that shoulder checked out." Jack pointed to her right shoulder, just in case she forgot which one. "In the meantime I'm going to get security to review the footage of the armory for the last twenty-four hours and have a chat with General Hammond."

"It didn't kick back that hard sir."

He'd seen the power of the recoil and knew it would take a fair amount of force to throw her off. "Infirmary Kiser."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Can I help you Dr. Kiser?" Dr. Sampson ran up to her as soon as she entered the infirmary.<p>

"Dr…" Tegan's brow creased, she wasn't even sure if he was done with orientation or if she even remembered his name correctly. She knew it wasn't 'Dr. Creepster.'

"Sampson, Jeff Sampson. We met…"

"Right." She forced a smile. "I remember, it's just been a long day. Thanks for your offer but I just came by to pick up some supplies for my field kit."

"Maybe I could. –"

"Sergeant Copley." Tegan stepped around him when she spotted Julie. "I'm looking for the instant cold packs for my kit."

"We haven't moved them." She looked up from the procedure book she was reviewing.

"I seem to have forgotten where they're kept." She cut her eyes over to Jeff.

"I'll get them for you." Julie stood up.

"Why don't you show me, so maybe I'll remember next time?"

Janet came into the infirmary as Tegan was heading back out. "Tegan?"

"Restocking my field kit," She explained holding up the three ice packs in her left hand. It was her intention of putting at least one of them in it.

Jack entered Tegan's lab surprised to find she had returned to work already. Shadow was curled up in his bed by her desk snoozing. "Did you see Doc?"

"I did." She'd technically seen Janet. "And I'm fine."

"Security didn't find anything on the tapes. Sam's going over them again with a fine tooth comb."

"Speaking of…" Sam walked around Jack and made her way to Tegan's desk pushing her and her chair back and putting a disc into Tegan's computer. "Sir, you might want to see this."

Jack rounded the other side stepping over Shadow. "Whaddya find?"

"Not much." Sam pulled up the file and played it. "Here."

"What was that?" Jack asked as she slowed it down and played it again, a quick frame of white flickered and then the corridor was empty just as it had been.

"Some one tapped into the system and placed a pre recorded feed in. Twenty minutes later the same thing happens when the feed is done."

"Who?" Tegan stood up.

"I don't know." Sam shook her head. "Most of our security guys aren't smart enough."

"Who is smart enough to hack the system, besides you?" Jack asked a more appropriate question.

"I don't know. I'm still working on it." Sam turned to Tegan, "Janet wanted me to send you her way, something about looking at an x-ray."

"Sir, do you mind?" She looked at Shadow who had moved to the door. "His normal walker is off today."

"No problem."

Tegan had no sooner walked into the infirmary then she felt the pain in her shoulder go from tolerable to excruciating. She thought she'd been hit by an eighteen wheeler, but it had been too soft, someone else's shoulder maybe? She couldn't be sure because the pain was so bad her vision had gone black, the room was spinning and she felt like she would toss her toenails. Considering she hadn't eaten breakfast it was toenails or knee caps. "Damn it!"

"Doctor?" Sampson watched with keen interest as she doubled over. "Tegan?"

"Major Kiser?" Julie called out as she started to cross the infirmary drawing Janet's attention to the commotion.

"I've got it from here, Dr. Sampson." Janet ran up and placed a gentle hand on Tegan's back not really certain where she was hurting or what was going on.

"I can handle this." He wasn't going to just let Janet push him out of the way again. She wouldn't even let him do a routine physical on Tegan.

"I said I've got it from here." Her voice was commanding for her stature and he didn't dare try again.

"Of course, doctor."

"Tegan?"

"My shoulder," She managed between ragged breaths. "Asshole!"

Tegan was certain it was Dr. Sampson who had once again managed to walk into her, although it felt more like a refrigerator had tackled her.

"What?" Janet wrinkled her brow.

"Nothing." Tegan straightened up and used Janet's shoulder to steady herself until the dizziness passed. "I was out on the shooting range earlier and my MP5 had been tampered with, it kicked back."

"Ice packs?" Janet put two and two together.

"Sort of." Tegan gave her a guilty grin. "When I came in, I believe Dr. Sampson walked into me."

"Actually," he stood off to the side watching the interaction. "It was you who walked into me."

"In that case," She bit out, "please accept my apologies."

"Certainly." He nodded once.

"I want to get x-rays." Janet led Tegan to the nearest bed.

"I'm pretty sure…" Tegan grabbed it with her left hand and manipulated it slightly. "Ah that feels better."

"Subluxated?" Janet knew it popped in too easily to be completely dislocated.

"Yeah, but if you want to get films."

"I think it would be best." Janet agreed.

* * *

><p>Tegan sat beside Sam in the mess hall, Janet sat diagonally from her. "Are you sure you don't want anything for pain?"<p>

"I already told you, I'm fine. Besides, I took Motrin." Tegan looked up as Dr. Sampson approached.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No," Janet answered receiving a drop-dead look from Tegan.

"Good." He put his thermal lunch bag down and headed toward the drink machine.

"Be nice." Janet looked from the bag to Tegan. "You were the one who walked into him."

"So says he." Tegan smiled curtly as he sat down in front of her. "I'm almost done anyway."

"You've…" He started.

"I had a big breakfast," Tegan interrupted pushing her half eaten turkey sandwich away.

"I'm not touching that one." Sam stood up. "I'm getting Jell-O, anyone want anything while I'm up?"

"Bottled water to go, and a lemon wedge. Please." Tegan readjusted the sling Janet had put her in.

"Shouldn't you at least take the afternoon off?" Sampson indicted her shoulder with his eyes.

"Janet and I already had this discussion." Tegan stared daggers through him before looking at Janet. "I'm going to be behind my computer all afternoon long. I can handle it."

Sam sat Tegan's water in front of before crossing behind her with her blue Jell-O. "They were out of lemon, sorry."

"Who runs out of lemon?"

"I don't know," Sam mumbled around a mouthful of whipped cream.

"I've got an extra wedge." Sampson pulled a small plastic container from his lunch bag. "You're welcome to it."

Tegan looked at it for a second, and telling herself that he can't help looking creepy she accepted. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Tegan stumbled into the infirmary and directly into Sergeant Copley. "Tegan are you ok?"<p>

Julie tried to steady the other woman, which was proving to be a loosing battle. Tegan shook her head no. "Trash can."

Tegan fell to her knees as Julie pulled the closest trashcan over. Tegan hugged the round edges with her uninjured arm and plunged her head inside. The cool metal felt good against her skin.

"I'm going to get Dr. Fraiser." Julie patted her soothingly on her back, and turned to see Dr. Sampson approaching.

"I've got it."

"Yes Doctor." Julie turned to see Janet entering the infirmary. "Dr. Fraiser."

Janet turned to see who'd called her. From her perspective all she could see was a body dressed in blue BDU bottoms and a black t shirt curled around a trashcan with Dr. Sampson crouched down beside it. Tegan's entire head was inside the trashcan, leaving Janet to wonder who was currently throwing up in her infirmary.

"It's Major Kiser," Julie announced before Janet could decide Dr. Sampson could handle it.

"Dr. Kiser are you ok?" Dr. Sampson asked. There was no time for her to answer between dry heaves, as Janet stepped up. He stood up and stepped aside without Janet having to say a word.

Tegan knew immediately the hand on her back was Janet's. There was no mistaking that touch.

Five minutes turned into ten, and there was no sign that Tegan would be removing her head from the trash can anytime soon. "Copley, give me 50mg of Phenergan undiluted."

Julie drew up the dose and handed the syringe to Janet.

"Woah!" Jack stepped through the door. "Long needle."

"We could do without the commentary Colonel." Janet glanced at him.

"Is that Tegan?" He pointed to the heaving lump attached to the military issue trashcan.

"It is Colonel." She turned to look at him curiously. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"No why?"

"You did eat the other half of her sandwich."

"It wasn't like she ate off it." Not that that would've stopped him.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Now, if you'll excuse us." Janet pulled the cap off the needle, and waited for him to back out of the room. Julie helped pull Tegan's pants to the side just enough to expose an injection site. "You're going to feel a stick."

Janet smiled as she pulled the needle out, Tegan hadn't even flinched.

Several hours later Tegan rolled over to find herself in a hospital gown and bed in the infirmary. She looked up to see unpleasant blue eyes staring at her from behind dark frames. "Where's Dr. Fraiser?"

"Shift change." Jeff answered. "She's reporting to Dr. Monroe."

Tegan nodded, thankful Paige was working evening shifts for now and not this guy. She really didn't like the fact he'd been standing there watching her sleep, and really hoped he hadn't been the one to help change her out of her uniform.

"You're awake," Janet spoke as she and Paige approached.

"I am, and feeling much better."

Janet frowned.

"I guess I'm not going to get out of here?" Tegan interpreted the look.

"You're free to go Dr. Sampson." Janet waited for him to leave. "To be honest, I think you're safer off base then you are here."

"What?"

"Colonel O'Neill, Sam and I think you're being targeted."

"I had an upset stomach."

"I think you were given an emetic, more than likely ipecac."

"How?"

"We're not sure."

"Dr. Sampson?" Tegan glanced at Paige who stood there quietly.

"Shadow thinks so." Janet nodded. "But we can't prove it and General Hammond won't expand on why he can't even talk to him without solid proof."

Tegan's suspensions about him were confirmed. "Where is Shadow?"

"He wouldn't stop growling at Dr. Sampson so he's with Sam. She was going to take him home with her tonight."

"So what are we going to do about Dr. Demento?"

"I'm going to rearrange staffing, Paige is moving back to days and I'm going to try and get him on nights." Janet sighed, "It's the best I can do for now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tegan Chronicles**

**Chasseur 4**

Tegan looked up as the door to her lab opened, "Dr. Sampson, what can I do for you?"

"Things are slow in the infirmary so I thought I'd come by and see if you needed any help."

Tegan's brow furrowed lightly as she tried not to show her concern over his presence. "No, I've got things under control. I thought you were working night shift."

"Things change." He tried not to show his agitation at her indifference toward him, instead he concentrated on closing the door behind him.

"Hmmm." Tegan nodded as she bit her lower lip.

"It's Dr. Frasier's fault." His sinister blue eyes bore through her.

"I'm sorry?" She looked down to see Janet's security badge grasped in the fingers of his left hand. "You know this lab is secure, I didn't think you had clearance."

"There's a lot you don't know." He stepped forward as Tegan glanced up at the security camera. "They see you slaving over your microscope just like they always do. You really do work too hard."

"So I've been told." She knew he'd timed his entrance perfectly with Shadow's afternoon walk.

"You really should take a break." He lowered his voice.

Tegan glanced at the clock on the wall with both hands pointing to the one. "You're right; I should probably grab a bite to eat."

"No!" He reached into his lab coat pocket drawing attention to something that wasn't a stethoscope. "You're not hungry."

"No, you're right, I'm not." She side stepped to the left.

"Don't even think about it," He took a long stride to Tegan's desk and yanked her phone, pulling the cord from the wall as he chucked it across the room.

"I guess room service is out of the question."

"Stop talking about food, you're not hungry."

"Okay Sampson."

"It's Jeff."

Tegan nodded.

"Say it!" He demanded.

"Say what?"

"My name."

"Jeff." She swallowed the bile burning her vocal cords. "What do you want?"

"She never lets anyone take care of you."

"Who?"

"Her!" He jerked his hand drawing her attention back to Janet's badge, only this time she noticed the blood smeared on it.

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

He glanced at the badge and grinned at the memory. "She didn't even see it coming."

"Jeff, what about the oath?"

"Don't you remind me about the Hippocratic oath. She deserved what she got."

"What did she get?" She tried to quiet her pounding heart. "Jeff, what did you do to Dr. Frasier?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about her; I'll take better care of you than she ever did."

"Jeff, just tell me what you did to her. Maybe we can both have a good laugh over it?" Her voice betrayed her emotions.

"You're just trying to distract me til your dog gets back." He pulled the zat gun from his lab coat pocket, leaving Tegan only slightly relieved. Of course any relief she'd felt quickly drained away as he fired several times into the door's control panel, effectively sealing them in and everyone else out. "I just want to take care of you."

"But I'm not sick." She wondered how long he'd been plotting this particular adventure. Had it been in the works since Janet moved him to nights three weeks ago, or had it been longer?

"That's all she had to do, was let me take care of you."

"What did you do to her?" This time she demanded an answer, she didn't care if he was currently pointing the zat gun at her chest. She'd been hit with one too many times to accurately count.

"She's fine, or she will be." He smiled sickly as he let her badge drop from his hand. "I may have broken her nose when she tried to fight the chloroform. But she's fine, why are you so concerned about her?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Is that all she is?"

"You know Janet's going to come around and they're going to find out what you've done. There's no escape. If you give me your zat and let me call for someone to get us out of here, I can make sure they go easy on you."

He watched her step toward him. "Don't move."

Of course she didn't listen. If she wasn't going to let Nirrti order her around, she wasn't going to let some creepy little dork tell her what to do.

"I mean it." He fired the zat gun before she'd moved again.

She doubled over trying to keep her footing, a near impossibility after being hit by zat fire. She finally just let her body crumple to the floor and moaned grabbing her head. "You do know, if you shoot me with that again you'll kill me."

He looked at the device in his hand for a second before placing it up on the counter and kneeling beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Now you're Mr. Concerned."

"I told you, I only wanted to take care of you." He put his hand on her back as she pulled away. "Stay still."

She opened her eyes to see both his hands were free, if she just waited a few more minutes for the pain to recede she could take him.

"Don't even…"

"My head hurts," She moaned more for effect than actual pain.

"I'm sorry," He soothed. "But I did warn you."

She closed her eyes again as he started rubbing her back. "If that bitch had just let me take care of you."

Tegan tensed slightly. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She didn't have to say it twice before he was across the room grabbing the trashcan. He turned around to find her on her feet having retrieved the zat gun he'd left behind.

She wavered slightly on her feet. "My how the tables have turned."

"Don't do anything rash." He held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Like this?" She fired the zat and watched him writhe on the floor in pain. It was almost interesting to watch how someone reacted the first time they were ever zatted. After a few seconds she ripped her mouse from her computer glad she hadn't switched to a cordless version and used it to secure his hands behind his back.

She plugged the phone back in and dialed the extension to the security room.

"Carter."

"Sam?"

"Tegan, I was just trying to get an accurate feed from your lab. Colonel O'Neill is standing outside waiting to know if he can torch to door."

"Tell him it's clear." She looked at Sampson who was glaring at her from his position on the floor. "I'll use it again, don't think I won't."

"What?"

"I'll fill you in later. How's Janet?"

"She's fine, a stuffy nose but it's not broken. She's worried about you."

"I'm fine, tell Jack to get me out of here, before I kill this guy."

Jack stepped though after they'd torched a giant hole in the reinforced door. "You should've killed him Kiser, from what I've heard he's going to a maximum security looney bin."

"It's not too late to save the tax payers some money." She lifted the zat gun, both she and Jack knew she'd never do it, but it was nice to watch him squirm.


End file.
